


[podfic] what we carry in, we carry out

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Golden Age (Narnia), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods
Summary: Peter and Susan are Narnians.[Narnia in midsummer.]





	[podfic] what we carry in, we carry out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what we carry in, we carry out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926622) by [be_themoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon). 



> I **really** wanted to get this out on the summer solstice, June 21. That... didn't happen. Well, it's few days late, but enjoy some gorgeous, vividly evocative, Narnian summer anyways.

### Details

  * **Length:** 8:31 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (8.03 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pzd6l3z859q2vum/what+we+carry+in%2C+we+carry+out.mp3)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FwzXx5bhFAFDhbuECbgf8iUIQL44sa8Y)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_what we carry in, we carry out_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926622)
  * **Author:** [be_themoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon)
  * **Reader:** Azdaema
  * **Music:** ["Toss The Feathers" by The Corrs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWj034v0TvE)
  * **Cover artist:** Azdaema



  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm a podficcing newbie, and this is my first time using music in a podfic. Feedback and concrit means more to me than you know.


End file.
